Continuation of a study of persons involved in autotelic activities, which has produced a model for understanding intrinsic situational reward characteristics of activities such as work and play, and a model of the autotelic personality type. The present study will attempt to determine the proportion of the variance in job satisfaction and self-esteem of workers accounted for by extrinsic rewards, intrinsic situational rewards, and autotelic personality factors, respectively. The goal of the study is to contribute to a unified theory of human motivation.